


In which the crew that Cerberus helped Shepard put together… decides to rob Cerberus blind

by Regen



Series: Post-War Stories [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shenko is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regen/pseuds/Regen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard’s hanging on for dear life. Money is low, supplies are low, cybernetic enhancements are expensive, and very few companies/suppliers are left that even make/provide them. You know, because of those pesky Reapers and whatnot. She’ll die without new parts, and no one can afford them. What are her friends to do?</p><p>Deal the Illusive Man one last insult, that’s what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which the crew that Cerberus helped Shepard put together… decides to rob Cerberus blind

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to "In which Grunt always comes back for his battle master" (though you don't need to read it to know what's going on here).

Miranda inhaled deeply through her nose, drawing on years’ worth of practice of keeping her cool, as she looked over the estimate and resources needed for Shepard’s recovery. The one little downside about cybernetics was that they were _expensive._ Even that wasn’t normally too much of a problem, but with half the galaxy destroyed, acquiring what was needed suddenly became a lot harder.

The Alliance doctor who’d been working with her shrugged helplessly. “That’s what the billing department estimated. We can keep her going for a little while but it’s going to be difficult, what with the synthetic enhancements and the damage they sustained. The truth is, Ms. Lawson, Commander Shepard’s recovery would cost a lot of money. Money no one has right now.”

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose. “The Alliance doesn’t have _anything_ at its disposal? I understand that we might not be able to get everything on this list right away, but at least the essentials-”

The doctor shook her head. “I talked to Admiral Hackett about it already. He said he was going to try, but the Alliance’s resources and accounts are all but depleted. The war was costly. What they have left they have to commit to reconstruction efforts.”

“So unless someone is feeling generous, Commander Shepard is likely going to die?”

“I don’t like it either. We’re going to do what we can, we really are. And she’s got age and hardiness on her side, but…”

_No._

Miranda, oh so very calmly, handed the report back to the doctor. Blue eyes steeled with rage as she simply nodded before turning on her heel. The doctor called out after her, but Miranda ignored her as she headed for Shepard’s room.

Anger simmered beneath the surface, kept back only by Miranda’s strong will. She pulled up her omni-tool as she strode through the hospital, her steps precise as she typed a message. She finished it and sent it out to its intended recipients just as she made it to Shepard’s room.

Grunt pulled her out of the wreckage on the Citadel not even a week ago. Her condition was serious but stable, but only for now. She remained in a medically induced coma, to combat potential brain swelling and to ride out the worst of the pain from her burns. She was hooked up to several machines, including a breathing tube. She looked small, dwarfed by the machines keeping her alive and the baggy hospital gown that barely fit her.

Miranda paused outside her door, allowing herself a moment of weakness and sighing deeply. Despite having literally put Shepard back together nearly two years ago, somehow seeing her now, though she was in considerably better shape than she was back then, hurt. Maybe because Shepard was a friend now, rather than just an investment. Or maybe it was also because this woman, who literally just saved the entire galaxy, needed their help and no one could – or would – do anything.

“The great Commander Shepard,” Miranda murmured as she walked up to her bedside. “dying because of a lack of supplies. Nevermind that you saved all our lives and sacrificed more than any one person should.”

Oh, she could just picture it. The uproar and grief from the public as the Alliance announced Shepard’s death, forced to explain how she had managed to survive the impossible, only to succumb due to a lack of proper care. The shock Shepard’s crew – if they survived – would feel as they learned their commander had lived, but not long enough for them to see her one last time.

The look on Major Alenko’s face as he had to hear the woman he loved died. _Again._

Miranda’s fist lashed out, her biotics pulsing with fury as she punched a hole into the wall next to her, her control slipping for just a moment. She gritted her teeth, seething as she fought to get her composure back.

“Whoa there, cheerleader.”

She turned and found Jack staring from the doorway, looking torn between being impressed and confused. Standing next to her was Kasumi, also looking equally as awestruck.

Fortunately, Jack, for once, was a calming presence. At least in the sense that Miranda refused to look anything remotely close to flustered or upset around her. She regained her cool and beckoned for them to come in.

They did so, Kasumi looking a tad worried as she said, “I take it you have bad news?”

“Yes, but I’ll wait until everyone else has arrived before I go into it.”

Everyone else being Grunt, Jacob, and Zaeed. Samara was miles south of the city, helping her people prepare for the trip back to Thessia.

When Jacob, the last of them to show up, walked through the door, Miranda beckoned to him to close it behind him.

With the room closed off from eavesdroppers, Miranda said, “We’ve got a major problem.”

Zaeed nodded at the hole in the wall. “That have something to do with it?”

“That was all her,” Jack said, jerking a thumb at Miranda.

Jacob frowned, dark eyes falling on Miranda. She knew him well enough to read what he wanted to say: _what the hell happened that made_ you _snap?_

Answering his unspoken question, she explained, “I spoke with the doctor in charge of Shepard. The hospital put together the list of supplies needed for her recovery… and the price tag for it.”

Jacob nodded. “That’s got to be a damn expensive undertaking.”

“One the Alliance can’t swing,” Miranda said. “And it’s not like it’s all just cosmetic needs. Many of Shepard’s implants need replacing, including her neural ones.” She ran a hand through her hair, pacing what little space there was in the room. “While she’s in a coma, she can get by without them being repaired. Her state puts less of a strain on them. But that won’t last forever. If the money isn’t acquired somehow, she’ll…”

The unsaid word hung in the air, and she could feel the tension thicken under its weight. Jack and Zaeed both cursed loudly, while Jacob simply shook his head in disbelief.

Without warning, Grunt slammed his hand against the wall behind him. “Are you telling me that Shepard is going to die in a hospital bed, hooked up to all this crap, while everyone stands by and twiddles their thumbs? Because of _money_?” He growled. “I did _not_ pull her out of that hellhole just to watch her die here.”

“And I didn’t spend two years putting her back together so she could die like this, either!” Miranda snapped.

“Easy,” Kasumi said, waving her hands in a motion to calm everyone down. “That’s why you asked us all to come here, right, Miranda? To figure out a plan?”

“The hell are we going to get that kind of cash?” Zaeed shook his head. “I’ve been hearing about it, how suppliers are charging ridiculous fucking sums for nonessential supplies. Food, water, medicine? Not too bad. But anything else? It’s robbery, plain and simple.”

“Yeah.” Jack snorted. “And I wouldn’t count on them feeling generous enough to give a discount for Shepard. They’re losing a ton of money as is; they’re overcharging for nonessential shit because that’s where they’re getting their cash flow.”

“And with working fuel depots scarce and the work force decimated, it’s not entirely their fault they have to charge so much,” Jacob added. “Doesn’t help that Cerberus was-”

Suddenly Jacob’s head snapped up, eyes widening. He turned to make sure the door was closed before he waved everyone in to come closer to him.

Miranda cocked an eyebrow as she stepped in, the others doing the same as they gathered around Jacob.

He kept his voice low as he explained, “Look, technically, I’m not supposed to disclose this yet, but this is too important.” He leveled a look at Miranda. “You heard about Anderson?”

She nodded, wondering why he was addressing her, specifically. “Who didn’t? They found his body the other day on the Citadel.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t just his they found.” His voice got lower still before he continued, “They also found the Illusive Man’s. They had me ID him.”

Miranda barely registered Kasumi’s muttered “Holy crap”. Her mind reeled from the news, torn between relief and a vague sense of grief. While for the past year the Illusive Man hadn’t been the man she once knew, once upon a time she respected him, and he gave her a purpose and safety she never had.

But she would sort that out for another time.

“What does that have to do with Shepard?” she asked, pushing away her spiraling emotions.

“Think about it,” Jacob said. “Cerberus was damn well funded. And now that money’s just sitting there.”

“Sitting there,” Kasumi continued for him, her smile widening, “when it could be used for better things.”

Zaeed nodded, also grinning. “And I bet you no one’s watching that money right now.”

For the first time since she saw that damned expense report, Miranda’s heart squeezed in hope. Though she hadn’t been with Cerberus in over a year, she had a good idea of their expenses and income. And she knew the Illusive Man kept plenty in the Cerberus coffers.

“Definitely not.” Miranda pointed a look at Kasumi. “Can you do it?”

She scoffed. “Now that’s just insulting. ‘ _Can I do it?’_ Really, Miranda.”

The former operative rolled her eyes. “Well, excuse me for making sure.”

“Though…” The thief looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. “I may need a little assistance. With most comm buoys and networking systems down or on the fritz, connecting and hacking are going to be considerably more difficult. That, and I’m sure Cerberus has more than one account. The more info you can supply, the better.”

Miranda nodded, already mentally pulling up the details she could remember about Cerberus’s accounts. “I’ll do whatever I can.”

“I’ll have to do it from a proper terminal. My omni-tool isn’t going to be enough for this,” Kasumi added.

Jack cut in, “Yeah, and that’s where we’re going to have a fucking issue. Alliance personnel are watching all extranet and network traffic right now, especially in this area.”

“ _What_?” Kasumi rounded on Jack. “Why?”

“Don’t get all hacker righteous fury on me,” Jack said, nudging Kasumi away from her. “And hell if I know. Probably watching for shit like we’re about to do. Only reason I found out was because one of my kids got busted for illegally streaming a vid.”

“But we’re doing it for Shepard!” Grunt piped up indignantly.

“It’s still illegal,” Miranda said, rubbing a hand over her face in frustration. “And even if we did explain it to them, we aren’t supposed to know about the Illusive Man’s death. We’d land Jacob in considerable trouble.”

Huffing out a sigh, Zaeed rolled his eyes. “Oh, all of you calm down. You.” He pointed at Jack. “You know where these people are? The ones watching the extranet?”

“Yeah,” she said, frowning. “Over in the old police station on Kennington. The one they repurposed for a command center during the war.”

“Right, I know that one.” Zaeed clapped a hand on Grunt’s shoulder. “Kid, this is where you and I come in.”

Miranda’s mouth almost dropped in shock. “You’re not seriously suggesting-”

“That we’re going to create a damn diversion or something? Of course we fucking are. If that’s what it takes. You.” He now pointed at Kasumi, ignoring Miranda’s look of abject horror. “How long would you need to get that money?”

“Depends. If I can get some help-”

“Actually,” Jacob cut in. “I know a couple former Cerberus techheads who know a thing or two about hacking. Brynn included.”

Kasumi visibly brightened at his suggestion. “Would she be up for it?”

“Oh yeah. Eight months pregnant isn’t going to slow her down. Not for this,” he said with a grin. “The others would be willing to help, too, especially if they knew what it was for. They owe Shepard for helping them escape.”

The thief clapped her hands together excitedly. “Good. If they’re up to snuff, and we can get on some decent terminals, it should take a few hours, tops.” She shot Zaeed a shit-eating grin. “Think you’re up for that long, old timer?”

He barked out a laugh at the challenge. “Goto, you haven’t seen anything yet. Between me and Grunt here, we’ll figure something out.”

Jack’s lips twitched, that familiar, dark look of mischief crossing over her eyes. “I might have an idea or five about that. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve given extranet watchdogs hell.”

“Won’t that look bad?” Jacob asked. “A respected Grissom Academy instructor, causing whatever kind of disruption, while a wanted thief and a team of techheads once part of a terrorist organization hack and steal funds?”

“Yeah, if I get caught. Besides, we’re doing it to help Shepard and other war refugees. Rather my kids see me get in trouble for that than just doing nothing about it.”

The father-to-be nodded. “You got a point there.”

Grunt jumped up and down twice, his hands smacking together in glee. “This is gonna be fun. I’ve been itching for a bit of chaos.”

As the three of them put their heads together to discuss a plan, as Jacob and Kasumi pulled out their omni-tools to get the proverbial ball rolling on the plan, Miranda took a deep breath. This was pure insanity, plain and simple. If they got caught, the consequences could be severe.

And yet…

She looked over her shoulder at Shepard’s sleeping form, blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. And she would remain that way unless something was done. Miranda thought of the hope the public and the surviving soldiers held for Shepard’s recovery, of Shepard’s missing crew and her beloved Kaidan who, with any luck, were still out there, fighting to get home and to hear news of their commander’s fate.

Any plan was worth the risk. Shepard was worth any risk.

“Let’s move,” Miranda said, her earlier anger and despair replaced with hope and determination. “Shepard’s counting on us, even if she doesn’t know it.”

_And we are not going to let her down._


End file.
